Calvin and Camille's Sinnoh Adventure
by Calvin127
Summary: The redux of Calvin's Adventures in Sinnoh. Calvin and his twin sister Camille travel Sinnoh with their Plusle and Minun. M due to adult humor and citrusy things in later chapters. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy.


**Hello, Calvin127 here with the remake of Calvin's Adventures in Sinnoh. I'm gonna make this as good as I can. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon. Only this story, and most of the OCs used in it.**

**Prologue: Morning of the Journey**

_Location: Twinleaf Town_

_Time: 0700 hours_

The sun was just rising over Twinleaf Town. At this hours, two children were waking up, a boy and a girl. These two happened to be twins, Calvin and Camille O'Brien. Wait... did I say both of them were waking up? I meant Camille was waking up. She got down from the top bunk, careful not to disturb Calvin, who was still sleeping on the bottom. She went to the bathroom, washed, and got dressed. She came out wearing her long golden-brown hair in a ponytail, a long sleeved white shirt, a sleeveless black vest over it, a black skirt that reached her knees, and black leggings. A pair of black gloves with white fingers and a pair of black flats completed the look. The outfit showed off her figure, which for 10 years old, was well developed, making her the object of many boys' affections. She went to go wake Calvin.

Calvin was an extremely deep sleeper, being able to sleep through air horns and explosions. Camille knew of one surefire way to get him up. She went downstairs to the living room. Sleeping on the couch was a Plusle and Minun. She gently picked them up, and brought them upstairs, laying them on Calvin's bed. She pinched their cheeks hard, then backed away.

**(5 seconds later...)**

Calvin was on the floor, a smoking heap. Plusle and Minun were on the bed, looking around curiously. Calvin looked up, glaring murderously at Camille.He slowly pulled himself up, dusted himself off, and went to wash up. He came out with his messy golden-brown hair smooth at the top, sides, and back, but a few unruly spikes stuck out from underneath his blue and gray hat. He was wearing a gray long sleeved shirt, and a blue vest over that had 6 pockets on the outside. Blue cargo jeans, gray shoes with blue Poké Ball symbols, and a pair of blue gloves with gray trim completed the look. He looked at Camille tiredly.

"Is that seriously the only way to wake me up?" He asked, tightening his gloves. Minun jumped on his shoulder, patting his face comfortingly.

"The air horn didn't work, kicking you in the crotch didn't work-"

"They're still sore, dammit." Calvin grumbled.

"Not my fault you could sleep through Armageddon."

"Think you can sleep through my foot kicking your ass?"

"I'd wake up before you could even lift your foot."

"Touche."

"Camille 357, Calvin 350."

"Screw you."

"Wouldn't you like to?"

"You offering?"

"You'd love that, wouldn't you?" Camille whispered, kissing Calvin on the nose and waltzing downstairs, swaying her hips.

(Wow, she's still got you whipped.) Minun said, shaking his head.

"Shut up, who asked you?" Calvin asked grumpily.

**(3 seconds later...)**

Minun walked downstairs, leaking a few sparks. Calvin was on the ground, with sparks coming off of him.

"Ow ow ow ow. How did I not see that coming?" Calvin groaned, getting up and walking downstairs. Camille, who was on the couch with Plusle, looked at him.

"What happened to you?" She asked, noting his frazzled appearance.

"_He _happened." Calvin said, pointing to Minun.

(Who, me?) Minun asked, feigning innocence. Plusle high-fived him.

"Poor you." Camille giggled.

"Whatever." Calvin grumbled, going into the kitchen. After a few minutes, the sound of the stove turning on and a pan sizzling could be heard. Camille walked in the kitchen, and saw that Calvin was making sausage patties.

"Smells good." Camille said, approaching.

"Not done yet. I just put them on." Calvin said, walking over to the toaster and putting waffles in.

"I know. It still smells good." Camille pouted.

"Camille, that one pervert's Muk smells good to you." Calvin said, flipping the sausages.

"I only said that so I wouldn't hurt Muk's feelings." Camille argued.

"Then again, that's not the whole story, is it?" Calvin said, smirking.

"Screw you."

"Wouldn't you like to?"

"I know you would."

"There's not a single male in our age group that doesn't."

"Touche."

"Camille 357, Calvin 351." Calvin said, flipping the waffles and putting them back in. He then flipped the patties over again, and felt hot breath on his ear. "Fun fact: these sausage patties are 73% meat, and 27% fat. Said fat is currently in this skillet, and is boiling hot."

"And..." Camille asked cutely, wrapping her arms around him.

"If you wanna keep your flawless, gorgeous face, let go of me, sit down, and wait for your food." Calvin said, putting the patties on a ceramic plate and holding up the skillet, sloshing around the sizzling fat.

"You're no fun." Camille pouted, walking away and sitting at the table. Plusle and Minun walked in, sitting in little high chairs exclusively for them. Calvin pulled out the waffles, and turned on an oscillating fan to cool the food down. When it was cool enough to eat comfortably, Calvin turned the fan off, and made plates. Plusle and Minun got a half a waffle and half a sausage patty apiece, cut into pieces they could eat. Camille got two patties and two waffles with butter and syrup. Calvin sat down with the same hing, and they ate breakfast quietly.

**Well, that's the prologue. There will be plenty more fun like this over the rest of the story, but better. Reviews are greatly appreciated, and don't forget I take lemon requests via review or PM. I'll also take a few OCs here and there. Don't be shy about reviewing, I want everyone's opinion, positive or otherwise.**

**Calvin127 out.**


End file.
